Electric signals within multilayered printed circuit boards (PCB), silicon dies, or package substrates are routed through interconnects, such as vias, connectors, transmission lines, and the like. Some interconnects may have stubs formed on the interconnects due to design requirements or manufacturing limitations. For example, a via may provide a vertical electrical connection between two layers of the PCBs. A portion of the via that is not used for signal routing may form a stub. When transitioning through the interconnect, an electric signal may be split into two portions: one portion (desired transmission signals) may travel through the interconnect toward the receiving point (e.g., via the conductive line coupled with the interconnect), and the other portion may travel into the stub, creating reflected noise signals. The reflected noise signals may distort desired signals passing through the connector and decrease the usable bandwidth of the interconnect. Existing techniques aimed at reducing reflected noise signals, such as back-drilling, reducing signal routing length, or lowering the speed of signal transmission, may be costly and often ineffective, for at least certain types of interconnects.